Wave Wars
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: In an age where Pokemon battling is outlawed, trainers are seeking to battle and Dr. Polka Dot may have to answer for their call to arms.
1. A New Kind of Battle

Wave War

Chapter 1: A New Kind of Battle

**Year: 2013 Hiun City, Unova**

"Welcome to the future of battles!" a man dressed in black clothes and a top hat announced, yelling into a microphone. A crowd had formed around him, a gathering of Pokemon trainers who were interested in what he had to say. He cleared his throat and continued, not too eager with speaking aloud to multiple people, but having no other choice. After all, he was thgreat great grandson of Mr. Goodshow after all. Now...if you all remember, last month, Pokemon battling was banned world wide for its "inhumane brutality" of animals and objects. This must have...um...disappointed all of you and many more." The trainers stared at him, wondering when he would get to the point, some piting the poor man for having to speak publically when he was so clearly bad at it.

"Well, the scientists at...Hiun City in the Unova region have made some...um..." He tried to think of the best words to use, not entirely sure of the reaction he would recieve from his announcement. "Um...interesting? Yes, interesting developments to please both trainers and humaneists alike. So, without further ado..." He cleared his throat again, which seemed to be growing rather dry suddenly, and lifted a curtain on the stage behind him, revealing motorized surfboards. "I, along with the head of the research team of Hiun City, Dr. Polka Dot, would like to reveal the Wave Ride!" The trainers clapped as the announcer slowly dropped back off the stage and Dr. Dot took over, eager to be out of the spotlight.

"Hello, former Pokemon trainers of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and of course, Unova! This broadcast is being cast in all of your regions of course and yes, it is live and worth your attention. And for those of you in the crowd, I would like to address you as well. As you can see, these Wave Rides look like ordinary surfboards and you would be right...they do look ordinary. I will assure you, however, that these are from ordinary. The humaneists may have won over taking away the use of battling with creatures, but battling isn't going to be outlawed for long. For the Wave Rides will bring a new age of battling the likes of which have never been seen before!" The crowd clapped again and this time, Dr. Polka Dot took a bow before continuing.

"Thank you, thank you. Now..." He gestured to one of the three Wave Rides on display. "Now, you may be wondering how these battles can occur. Hiun City, as you should know, is always at the top of the world in research and devleopment and we have made breakthrough after breakthrough and this one was no easy task, so I understand the skeptism." Some of the people murmered an agreement and started questioning if the man was trying to sell them a product or convince them not to waste their time. "However! I have tested these boards out myself and they work perfectly. Let's begin with how they are to replace Pokemon battles. Each Wave ide is a riding vehicle, meaning you can use it not only to battle, but also to ride through the air. Convient, right?"

He paused for a second, just for effect, and continued. "Now, to battle, you need to equip the right type of program and that program is called a Tech Chip. All Wave Rides are equipped to handle up to four of these Tech Chips at once, inserted on the left side of the board. And what are these "Tech Chips" I keep emntioning? They are attacks that are beloved Pokemon were once able to grace us with, from Flamethrower to Leaf Storm, from Sandstorm to Quick Attack. From Hyper Beam, to Sheer Cold. Every attack has been carefully dissected into a mechanical chip and made compatible with the Wave Ride." A loud cheering was heard within the crowd and Dr. Dot smiled, eager to reveal more.

"Now, we move on to battle. Trainers will ride these machines into battle, each able to use their Tech Chips and whatever ingenuity they have to attack their opponent. Or opponents if they wish. A battle is finished when either the opponent's Wave Ride crashes or a trainer falls off of his or her Wave Ride." He held up his hands before anybody could gasp. "Yes, I understand that you may think about how dangerous this sounds. However, I assure you that it is perfectly safe. Every Wave Ride also comes with a coushin suit to take the impact from a landing and, if needed, you can buy a parachute. Now, all Wave Rides come in different shapes and sizes for young trainers and old and are also user friendly. How much is this magnificent board you may ask?" He had been expecting this question and when he heard it whispered in the crowd, he knew what he had to say.

"Well, that depends on the model and package you wish to buy. Oh and one more thing. The Wave Rides can also come with their very own Vision Goggles, which allow you to see better in any weather, a huge improvement over Hoenn's Go-Goggles. It even lets you see in the dark as if it were still daytime! Trainers everywhere, I urge you to check your local stores because in the next few months, these lovely products will be availible region and even world wide!" He exited the stage as a loud uproar of priase settled over the crowd, pleased with himself for how he had changed the world. "Chock up another achievement for Hiun City" he said quietly.


	2. Buy a Board, Ride a Board

Wave Wars

Chapter 2: Buy a Board, Ride a Board

**Year: 2014 Viridian City, Kanto**

The black haired boy of eighteen years ran through the streets and past the gym in such a rush, his running shoes nearly flew off of his feet. His purple shirt and white pants contrasted each other in the dimly lit sunset as he continued running toward the Pokemart, wanting what every trainer dreamed of: a Wave Ride. He had given careful thought as to which board he would buy, but until this morning, when the Wave Rides finally became availible in the Kanto region, he hadn't really decided. But, that was this morning and during his chores, he had kept thinking about it and finally, about five minutes ago, he got his answer. He had no idea. He would decide when he got there. Which was taking some effort, considering that he lived in the upper left corner of Viridian City and the Pokemart was on the complete other side of the city. So much for convinence.

Suddenly, his vision caught sight of the big doors andn he raced toward his goal, his mind screaming. Or maybe it was the wind, considering how fast he was going. A loud thump sounded and he fell backward, realising with a gulp that he had been wrong both times. It was a person. A boy of nearly the exact same age glowered at him from across the cement and he took note of the boy's spiky, green hair. His clothes were also green: Green shirt, green shrots, green backpack, probably even green running shoes. What a weird way to dress, but this guy could dress however he liked, the black haired boy didn't care. He just wanted a Wave Ride. The green haired boy spoke, but it wasn't the words that he had been expecting.

"Well, another runt headed to the Pokemart to buy a Wave Ride, huh?" He noticed the black haired boy's face twist in a grin. "Don't look so happy, kid. I got the last one." He showed it off; a Sandshrew XS. "It's too bad you couldn't have come earlier, kid." He emphasized the last word and the boy got up angrily.

"Hey! My name isn't kid! It's Jammer! Who do you think you are, anyway?"

The green haired boy shook his head. "Whatever runt. What do you care for? It isn't like we'll see each other again anyway." Jammer frowned and balled up a fist. How dare this jerk insult him? And on what could be one of the most important times of his life. The green haired boy saw this and chuckled a bit. "Hahaha! Please don't hurt me, kid." Then, he looked serious, his expression changing as if he were the star of a master play. "Organ. My name is Organ. Now move aside. I'm going to be the top Wave Rider one day." He gave Jammer a little shove and walked away.

Jammer frowned for a moment and hesitated. Was what Organ had said true? Did they really run out of Wave Rides on the first day of their shipment in his small town?" He shook his head and turned the door knob. No! They had to have at least one more left! He entetred the Pokemart and saw an elderly man behind the counter, reading a manga. He tried to get a closer look at the title, noticed the name was Bleach, and strolled up to the counter. The lederly man didn't noticed. His appearance was hidden by a cloak of all black and his white beard bristled a bit as an air conditioning behind him blew air directly at the customer.

"Exuse me" Jammer replied, trying to get the old man's attention. The old man didn't seem to notice, absorbed in his manga. "Hello? I'm trying to ask about a product you have." Again, the old man was ignoring him. Jammer frowned and pounded a fist on the counter. "Yo, grandpa!" The old man look up, frowned and put down his manga.

"How rude. Your generation needs to learn some manners."

"Your generation needs to elarn about hearing!" Jammer snapped. Realising that he was getting far too angry about the disrespect, he calmed down. "Uh, sorry. I guess I was a little out of line. I'm just a bit upset that you are out of Wave Rides."

The oldman's eyes showed a hint of fire, but were gone an instant later. "You believe we are out of Wave Rides? Who told you this?"

"A customer that just left your store" Jammer answered. A surge of hope filled him inside. Organ was lying after all! That meant he could become a Wave Rider and live out his dream.

"He was correct" the old man replied. Jammer fell to his knees, unable to comprehend. "Oh get up off of the floor. I told you he was correct. I didn't say he was right."

Jammer blinked. "Um, yes. That's what correct means." This old man must be losing his mind.

The old man shook his head. "I said correct? I don't remember saying that. I guess my medication must be kicking in. Been taking this for over a hundred years."

Jammer blinked. Had he heard the old guy right? Over a hundred years old? He tried to imagine that as possible and failed. Then again, the man said he just forgot words he had said only a couple of seconds ago, so the possibility he would say something crazy was highly likely. Jammer shrugged and chose to ignore it. "So...you do have some Wave Rides left?" he asked, hopeful.

"Not some" the old man replied, getting up and walking to a door labeled supply closet. He tapped the door three times and a second door opened right next to it. Jammer was amazed at what he just saw. The Pokemart had a secret room and he had never known! The old man opened the door and lying inside was a single Wave Ride. It was white and brown and had a coin design painted on, but it was a real Wave Ride! Jammer reached for it eagerly, but the old man smacked his hand away. "Money first. Twenty dollars. And ten extra for some Tech Chips."

Fumbling in his pocket, he found some cash and paid for the items, grabbing hold of the Wave Ride. "So cool!" he cried, eager to try it out.

"A good choice" the old man laughed a bit, wheezing after a couple of a seconds due to his age. "That's a Meowth XS, designed to be like a Meowth in every way, including the coin. That's where the design comes from. And here are your Tech Chips." He handed the chips to Jammer, who took a look at them.

"Whoa! Let's see...I got Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Screech and Bite. Thanks old man!"

The elederly guy smiled a bit as Jammer inserted the chips on the left side. "That board is special, kid. Very special. I was going to have one of my...close friends try it out, but I expect that you will do. My friend couldn't make it anyway, had to go to some..." He started coughing again. "...Some reuinion or something." Jammer thanked the man and was about to leave, when the old man called to him.

"Oh and...?"

"Jammer." He wondered why the old man even cared what his name was. After all, all he really cared about was a profit, right?

The old man stared directly at him and Jammer felt a chill go through his body. "I forgot to give you this sticker." He tossed him a sticker of a black and red R symbol. "Put that on your board when you get the chance. We'll keep in touch using X-Transievers if I should need to get in touch with you or vice versa."

What was the old man talking about? Jammer shook his head. Guess the profit wasn't everything to this man after all. Or maybe his medication he had talked about was kicking in again.

The old man smiled a chilling smile. "By the way, I heard an evil team of ruffians are using Wave Rides to commit crimes all over Kanto. You'd best watch out for them. It could be dangerous."

Jammer thanked the old man again and exited the shop. He looked at his poketch and found out it was getting pretty late. Of course, he could also tell by the fact that it was dark, but always better to double check, right? H edecided he would get some sleep and then start out on his journey in the morning.

As soon as Jammer left, the old man, coughing uncontrollably, grabbed a cell phone and began dialing some numbers. "Hello? Yes, the wedding is going well, huh? Oh, no need to apologize. I found someone else for Operation R, even if he doesn't realise it yet. It seems the Life Drug was worth it after all, for me to be able to see the day when Team Rocket restablishes itself as the number one criminal organization in the world. Hahahahahahaha...cough, cough!"


	3. Forest Fight!

Wave Wars

Chapter 3: Forest Fight!

Jammer entered the Viridian Forest, riding on his Wave Ride. "Looking good. Just need to keep my balance..." He wobbled a bit, almost losing his footing, but caught himself. "Whoo!" he exclaimed, relieved at not falling. He was starting to get the hand of it. However, a rock hit him in the back of the head and, surprised, he fell backwards off of his Wave Ride. "What gives?" he asked, holding his head as he stood up and looked around. Forest, forest, forest, forest, random Pikachu, Forest...rock thrower. Dressed in a backwards cap, baggy jeans and black shirt with a skull on it, he snickered at his victim.

"You must be a newbie" the boy smiled. "Name's Kicker. So how was the fall, kid?"

Jammer wanted to punch him in the face. Why that lousy...! He got ahold of himself, glaring instead. "Jammer. My name is Jammer. And what you did was rude."

"Oh, was it?" Kicker asked with a mock gasp. "Hey bro! You hear that? My idea of having fun is rude." A tall boy emerged from behind a tree, chuckling in a deep voice. He had on similar clothes as his brother, except that his shirt was red.

"Rude, huh?" the big boy asked, picking up a twig. "Is this rude?" He threw it at Jammer, missing by a mile. Despite this, he continued chuckling at the angered Jammer.

"Hey, Punch!" Kicker exclaimed with a smile. "I think the boy is angry with us!"

Punch frowned a bit. "Maybe he's going to cry." Then, he began laughing and pointing, calling out all of the bug catchers who were playing with some caught grasshoppers. "Hey, bug catchers! We got us a little baby in the forest."

Jammer clenched his fists. They wanted to play, then he would play. "Look, I don't want trouble. But, since you drew out a crowd, I challenge you to a Wave Battle."

"Sounds alright" Kicker said. "Except you'll be fighting both of us. Me and my big bro are ready to teach you some manners. We're the best Wave Battlers in the forest, so I hope you're ready to lose." Both brothers produced their Wave Rides, each one sporting a Kakuna XS Wave Ride. Jammer got back on his Meowth XS and they began gliding just above the surface of the ground.

"Time for you to see just how dangerous we are" Kicker grinned. "Poison Sting!" The board opened up and fired a single dart of poison at Jammer's board. It struck the side of the board and Jammer lurched backwards a bit, using his arms to steady himself.

"Don't forget about me!" Punch cried, riding on the other side of him. "Poison Sting!" Again, Jammer's Wave Ride was struck by a dart that caused him to fall to his knees.

"Dang...these guys are expirenced and I haven't owned this board for even a day! I'll need to use an attack that can break through their tag team strategy." He noticed an opening as Kicker swerved to avoid a tree. "Fury Swipes!" he shouted, riding behind Kicker. Kicker turned to see Jammer's ride conjure claws at the front as it slowly crept closer.

"Not going to get me with that!" Kicker sneered. "Harden!" His board became enveloped in a golden light seconds before the Meowth board struck. Normally, slash marks would have shown as it hacked away, but Kakuna's defense was too great and Kicker and his board came out of it without a scratch. "Now brother!"

Punch grinned and used a Poison Sting on Jammer, who barely dodged it by hiding behind a tree. "Hahaha. You can't hide forever, kid."

Jammer gritted his teeth. He knew that very well and it looked as if he wouldn't be able to back up his own words. "If only I had a plan..." Jammer eased out from behind the tree to see Kicker and Punch waiting right in front of him.

"Can't dodge when we're this close!" Kicker declared as he and Punch prepared to hit Jammer with a double Poison Sting.

"Screech!" Jammer yelled quickly and his Wave Ride responded by emitting a loud sonic wave that could be heard throughout the entire forest. Bug catchers everywhere had their hands covering thier ears and more importantly, so did Kicker and Punch. "Oppertunity" Jammer said with a smile. "Bite!" The board's front end transformed into teeth that ripped into Punch's Kakuna board, tearing off its own front end and severely damaging it.

"No way!" Punch cried, surprised enough to fall off of his board.

"Faint Attack!" Jammer cried. Before Kicker could react, Jammer and his board disappeared and then reappeared behind him, sucker punching the back of the Kakuna XS.

"Grah...That is it!" Kicker yelled. Suddenly, his board began to glow with light and transform. "Whoa...oh no way! You're screwed, punk!" Jammer could hardly believe it. Instead of the Kakuna XS he had just attacked, his opponent was now sporting an evolved Beedrill XS and it looked angry.

_"No problem" _Jammer heard these words in his head, yet they weren't his thoughts. Turning, he looked to see if one of the bug catchers had said something to support him, but they were transfixed on the newly evolved board and not on him. "Then who...?"

_"Meowth! You aren't very bright, are ya?" _Again, he heard it. The same voice. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Meowth, it had said. That could only mean...? "You talked?" he asked in wonderment. What kind of board did he buy?

_"We could talk about me talking or you could avoid that Poison Sting" _Jammer swerved and the incoming Poison Sting scrapped the bottom of the board. _"That hurt! What are the odds? I haven't been poisoned"_

Jammer tried to get a grip on what was happening, but it all seemed like a dream. Determined for answers, he decided he would finish the fight first. "Faint Attack!" The Meowth XS disappeared and reappeared behind the Beedrill XS, sucker punching it for a second time.

"Stop doing that!" Kicker growled.

_"Kiss my ass!" _Jammer frowned, unable to think clearly. So far, he had a Wave Ride that talked and only he could hear it. "Um...let's see...?"

Kicker fumbled into his pocket, found a Tech Chip and inserted into the Wave Ride. "Fury Attack!" he roared. "I'll avenge my brother!" The Beedrill board spawned two stingers, one on either side, and quickly advanced on Jammer.

_"Move it!" _Responding to the Wave Ride, Jammer dodged the attack and they wheeled around. "Fury Attack!" he shouted. The two Wave Rides collided with each other, each inflicting damage through their continuous attacks. _"Jump!" _Jammer jumped, doding a needle that had almost impaled him. "Watch it, jerk!"

Kicker grinned. "Can't take the battle get off of the Wave Ride. I'm only playing the game." Jammer frowned and backed off a bit and began turning toward Kicker's right side. "What are you...?"

"Bite attack!" The Meowth board struck the Beedrill board with its powerful jaws. The chewed off part was close enough to Kicker's feet for the boy to slip off and fall to the ground.

"Aw...Nut Crackers!" Kicker screamed. He reunited with Punch. "This isn't the end, Jammer. This is NOT the end!" They grumbled and exited the forest so they could fix their rides, leaving Jammer to wonder in awe at his victory. Not only that, but his Meowth XS really was a special board. Because as far as he could tell, he was the only rider who owned a talking board.


End file.
